deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Connor (Assassin's Creed III) vs. Takkar (Far Cry Primal)
The hunter. A role as old as the first humans on the planet. Many aspire to be great hunters to feed their families or for fame by killing the most dangerous lions, tigers, and bears. It's surprising that most hunters are caricatures in fiction like Gaston, Kraven the Hunter, and the Predators. But these two are some of the most realistic examples with some unique powers that come from games by the same publisher and possibly are related to each other. (Or that's what the theorists think.) Connor, the Native American Assassin who fought in the Revolutionary War! Takkar, the Wenja hunter turned Beastmaster who led them to conquer Oros! Who is Deadliest? Connor "I've watched them fight and die. In the name of Freedom. They speak of Liberty and Justice, but for who?" Bio:Connor is the son of Haytham Kenway and Ziio but lived with his mother's people, the Mohawk Native Americans. European colonists were always in conflict with the tribe which resulted in the destruction of the village. He survived and joined the Assassin Order to avenge his tribe as well as fight back against tyranny. Ironically he found himself siding with the colonists in the American Revolutionary War and helped defeat the Redcoats and Templars who included his father. Weapons- Short Range:Hidden Blade The signature weapon of the Assassin is this 16 inch blade that weighs only one pound and can be activated with a spring to stab or slash. Mid Range:Steel Tomahawk Connor's other signature weapon is a axe that is 2 feet long and weighs 1.2 pounds. It can be used to hack or for a surprising and deadly throw. Long Range:Hunting Bow Connor's bow comes with steel arrows and weighs 5 pounds. It has a range of 400 feet and a reload time of one second. Special Weapon:Double-Barrel Flintlock Pistol Connor's arsenal isn't all primitive. He also carries this deadly firearm with two lead balls and a range of twenty feet although it can be unreliable. Takkar "Now Udam fear Wenja." Bio:Takkar is a Wenja tribesman who was the only survivor after his hunting party that went after a wooly mammoth was ambushed by a Smilodon. He soon found out that the entire tribe had been defeated by the Udam and didn't even have a village anymore. He built a new one and rallied his people against the Udam and the Izila who had enslaved some of the Wenja. Along the way he picked up numerous weapons that he could craft and tamed Oros' mightiest predators. He killed both tribes' leaders but promised to protect Ull's children. Weapons- Short Range:Two-Handed Club Takkar's melee weapon with great reach and the capability to be thrown. It can easily break bones but is also heavy and slow. Mid Range:Stone Spear Takkar's hunting weapons include several of these spears that can be used for stabbing or throwing with a reach of 5 feet. Long Range:Double Bow One of Takkar's most advanced weapons that can fire two stone arrows at once and has decent range as well as accurate. Special Weapon:Smilodon The sabre-toothed tiger is a ferocious predator with deadly fangs and claws along with enhanced senses and can be used as a mount by the Beastmaster. X-Factors Skills:Connor has all the skills of an Assassin, easily climbing the tallest buildings, blending in with the general populace, and Eagle Vision which enables him to notice enemies and anything out of the ordinary. Takkar has a unique skill in that he can tame almost any carnivore he comes across including wolves and bears but he also crafts all of his weapons. Experience:Connor clearly has better experience with human opponents such as the gunpowder-using Colonial and British forces while Takkar has only faced the brutish Udam and fire-using Izila. However against animal opponents, the Wenja has a clear edge against the Mohawk. Woolly mammoths and smilodons are far more dangerous opponents than elk and bears. Tactics:This is where Connor takes an edge. While Takkar can use the environment to make new weapons and heal his beasts in combat, Connor is a master at blocking attacks, leaping off of buildings to take down enemies, and even beating opponents with only his fists or stealthily choking them out. Notes Voting ends on July 18th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in a random forest so both warriors are comfortable with the terrain. The Battle Unknown Forest Takkar treaded through the forest carefully, looking for any Udam or Izila tribesmen lurking among the trees. He heard a cry of pain and a thud near his location. He rushed through the woods to see Connor inspecting the elk's fallen carcass with a steel arrow in his side. Yelling at the opposing hunter, Takkar pulled out his Double Bow and loaded two stone arrows. Connor looked up and barely dodged the twin arrows before pulling out his Hunting Bow again. "We don't have to fight! I didn't know these woods belonged to another tribe!" "Wenja?" Neither hunter could understand what the other was saying and so as soon as Takkar loaded two more arrows, a steel one hit his stomach. Connor watched in shock as a hit that would kill an ordinary man just made the Wenja Beastmaster angry as he pulled it out and snapped it in half. Deciding that this was enough of the bows, both warriors pulled out one of their signature weapons. Takkar threw his Spear which Connor dodged and closed in with his Tomahawk and sliced his foe's chest. The Mohawk Assassin cried out in pain as the Two-Handed Club was swung at his arm, luckily for him the blow wasn't at full force. His arm still hurt enough to make him drop the Tomahawk as Takkar swung downwards. The blow made a large hole in the ground as Connor stepped backwards before kicking the Wenja Beastmaster backwards. The Mohawk Assassin grabbed his opponent's arm and twisted it before he could get another blow in. Now both weaponless, the hunters were engaged in hand-to-hand combat which Connor quickly gained the edge. He punched and elbowed Takkar before pushing him to the ground and choking him. The Wenja kicked his foe away long enough to whistle to the trees as the Mohawk regained his grip but not for long as his eyes widened after he turned to see what had just roared. An angry Smilodon was baring his fangs at Connor who pulled his Double-Barrel Flintlock Pistol from its holster. It was Takkar and his mount's turn to be shocked as smoke came out of the wooden contraption. Unfortunately the Assassin failed to realize his advantage and fired again, this time the lead ball hit the big cat. He snarled in rage and Connor ran to the trees before climbing one. The Smilodon snarled in rage and pursued him as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The Beastmaster collected himself and retrieved his weapons as his mount pounced on Connor mid-jump. The large fangs beared down on him but the Smilodon whimpered as the Hidden Blade stabbed through his throat and died on top of his prey. The Mohawk pushed the dead beast off of him and went up the trees again to return to the original battle area. Takkar found his mount's dead body and yelled in pain and sorrow before clutching his Spear tightly. Connor retrieved his Tomahawk and took off to find the Wenja. The hunter stalked through the trees only to turn around and barely dodge a thrown Two-Handed Club. The Assassin simply responded to the attack by extending his Hidden Blade and runningat his foe. Takkar stabbed forwards but his wooden shaft was easily destroyed by steel and his arm holding the top of the Spear was run through by the Hidden Blade. He just glared in defiance as the Tomahawk hacked into his throat. After several tense seconds, the Beastmaster's eyes rolled back as he joined his mount in the afterlife. Connor put his blade away and closed the eyes of his worthy opponent. Several minutes later, Takkar and his Smilodon were buried next to each other as the Mohawk Assassin left with his elk. Winner:Connor Expert's Opinion Connor had the better short and special weapons and he dominated every X-Factor except for Experience which was questionable whether his experience against more technological foes would beat the harsh landscape of Oros. Takkar had the better mid range weapon but his greatest attribute, the Smilodon, was easily dispatched by the Mohawk Assassin and the Wenja Beastmaster's death would follow shortly after. Category:Blog posts